


Unusual

by DarthDre



Category: Poe Dameron - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthDre/pseuds/DarthDre
Summary: This was a request on my Tumblr. :)





	Unusual

Poe was a lively person; a very popular man amongst the ranks of the Resistance, he was loved by all. It wasn’t just his stunning good looks, it was his persona. Everything about him radiated life, passion and a need to do the right thing… and he was a hell of a pilot.

That was how she met him; she was a shy woman. Very easily intimidated by the man because he was so… outgoing. She was not.

She worked as a mechanic in the resistance.

On that fateful day, Poe had taken damage in his ship. It was up to Y/N to assess the damage and repair it. There were plenty of other X-Wings that he could use, but he had grown rather attached to this particular one.

She was deep in the ships engine guts when she heard that smooth voice, “Hey, there.”

Her mind went in panic mode, “Uh—Mr. Dameron, uh—”

“Please, just call me Poe; Mr. Dameron makes me feel like I’m a senior,” he joked, a smile on his face as he leaned against the ship.

Y/N awkwardly nodded, feeling her cheeks redden.

“How is she looking?”

“Um—It—she is coming along great, I had to replace a few parts and—”

She looked away then, feeling a little guilty.

“And, what?”

“I uh—I know you didn’t ask for it; but I added some modifications to your ship,” she shyly informed.

She thought Poe would be angry, and she felt stupid for putting in the modifications without his permission, “I shouldn’t have done it—I should have asked for your permission first, I’m so sorry—I’ll take them off—”

“Wait wait, what kind of modifications?”

His eyes were curious, and genuinely interested as he joined her by her side.

Y/N was confused, but she explained to him what she added to his ship, including a stealth drive so he could slip out of tricky situations, “I’m not saying that you can’t get away on your own, I just thought that this could help just in case—”

“I love them!”

Y/N was startled by his loud, excited voice, and she was even more startled when he pulled her into a hug, picking her up and spinning her, “You are amazing!”

She blushed slightly and softly responded, “Thank you.”

“What’s your name?” he asked, gently pulling away from her, though his hands were still on her arms.

“I’m Y/N,” she answered.

“Y/N,” he repeated, “Hey, how about I take you for a ride in the ship? So we can test out the mods?”

“Um, are you sure? I don’t think there’s room for two—”

“We’ll make room, don’t worry,” he said, opening the hatch, “I assume it’s all done right?”

Y/N nodded, “Yeah, it’s all done.”

“Great! Then get in here!”

She smiled shyly but she obeyed him. He squeezed her in beside him as he took them into the sky.

Y/N’s eyes widened in awe when they reached the atmosphere, and then even more when they were in space, her voice was slightly below a whisper when she breathed, “Wow.”

“You’ve never seen space before?”

She shook her head, “I was born and raised on that planet; I’ve never left.”

Her eyes met Poe’s soft gaze, “Have you ever wanted to?”

Y/N shrugged, “It’s home. But—” her gaze fell back to the stars, and she stared at them in wonder, “But I never imagined I would see this.”

“Well, then, we can stay up here as long as you’d like,” Poe said, a smile on his face.

“I—we don’t—I—”

“It’s fine, Y/N; it’s not a bother to me. I can stay here forever,” he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Y/N smiled shyly at him and stared at the distant stars in the inky black sky… it was a wonder to behold. She stiffened when he felt Poe’s hand on hers, “I really appreciate the mods you placed in my ship; you’re amazing.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You know, I’ve seen you around before.”

Y/N’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, and I’ve seen you duck when you do, as if you want don’t want me to see you,” he said, his eyes on her.

“Well, I mean—you’re—I’m—”

“You get flustered easily,” he teased, a smile on his face.

“Sorry,” Y/N whispered, a little embarrassed.

“Don’t be,” Poe admired, “I like it.”

He began to lean in toward her, “Is it ok if I kiss you?”

Y/N was extremely nervous now, “Why—why do you want to kiss me?”

“Because I like you,” he replied, as if the answer was obvious.

“Why—”

“I like you because I know of the little things you do for me when you think I’m not looking.”

A sudden impulse overtook her, and she leaned in to him, planting a kiss on his soft lips. She could feel his surprise overtake him for a moment, and then his hands were on her cheeks.

And since that moment, Poe was hers, and she was his.

They were known as a strange pair; if only because she cowered at any attention, and Poe radiated with it.

Y/N was extremely quiet and really shy, Poe was lively.

He was always surrounded by people, and at first, it didn’t bother her. This was who he was, she wasn’t going to change him just so he could accommodate her, just like he didn’t try to make her be more social.

But, the gaggle of females that followed him around bothered her. He assured her they were nothing to him.

What bothered her even more was the fact that one of those females made a comment that made her feel extremely insecure, “What does he even see in her?”

“She’s a freak.”

“He deserves someone better.”

_What if they were right?_

She knew that she shouldn’t be listening to these mindless words, words that were spoken out of jealousy. But, still, the words were hurtful and they bothered her. They made her feel like she wasn’t good enough for him.

Poe deserved someone that was as lively as him…

And so, she slowly began to distance herself from him.

He didn’t notice; he was always busy with trying to fight the First Order, and when he would leave on missions, she worried out of her mind that she might not see him again. Even though she made sure to add more mods to give him an edge and make sure that he returned.

When he did return, he was surrounded by a large group of people, all of them praising his bravery. And she stood back, what she didn’t realize, was that Poe didn’t want to be around these people.

He wanted to be with her, with his love, with Y/N.

She began to walk off, towards their shared quarters, where she would speak to him in a few hours, after everyone was done speaking to him.

“Hey, Y/N,” she paused as she heard his voice behind her. Poe came up and brought her into his arms, “Where are you going?”

“I—I’m going to our room,” she replied, trying to keep her tears inside.

“Why?”

Y/N pursed her lips, her eyes fell on the floor, “I’m just—people want to be around you Poe; it’s fine, we can talk later.”

“No, I don’t want to be around anyone but you,” he said, pulling her back in for another hug, “I feel like you’ve been avoiding me lately.”

Y/N pulled away from him, “No—I haven’t.”

His eyes lingered on her, and he brought her chin up so she could face him, “What is it?”

The tears started streaming from her face, “I—I just don’t see why you want to be with me; all these people love you and I’m too nervous to be around them… you deserve—”

“Let me stop you right there, I don’t care that you are you. That’s what I love about you; you keep me grounded. You keep me safe,” he pointed towards his ship, “Those mods that you add when I’m not around have kept me alive. I don’t care what anyone says, I want you.”

Y/N began to cry more, “But I’m a freak.”

“No,” he whispered, “You are the most genuine person I have ever met; you are yourself. You don’t look for praise. You don’t need validation from anybody, and I love you for that.”

Y/N fell into his arms and he held her tightly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, Y/N, I love you, and only you,” he whispered, “I’ll always love you.”

Y/N began to feel silly for being insecure. This was a man that was passionate and that loved her for who she was and what she did for him.

“I love you too, Poe,” she replied, breathing in his scent, “Come on, lets get you cleaned up, you smell awful.”

He smiled, “You love it.”

Together, they walked into the bunker. Hand in hand, ignoring the glances of everyone around them. No one else mattered but them.

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: I hope you like it dear! <3


End file.
